


and when the galaxies align,

by ravenboy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Space!AU, Strangers to Lovers, War, hella time skips, planets and galaxies, space cadet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenboy/pseuds/ravenboy
Summary: Sehun thinks it's fate that the handsome, mysterious space cadet seems to be on every planet he has a mission on.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	and when the galaxies align,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedyingone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedyingone/gifts).



> this is for my bABY, khadija<3 thank u for supporting all my fics even if u have no idea what goes on in ncity half the time. i hope i did some of ur favourite tropes good, please don't kill me if i butchered it i have no idea what goes on in space. 
> 
> anyways!! please enjoy this very short fic; here's me not paying attention in class to post it :)

**1\. Andromeda** ****

When Sehun lands and the familiar red sand he has always hated clouds his vision, all he can think about is how tired he is. He’s been here countless times before and the constant, overhanging clouds never seem to disappear. Not that they ever have or will, but Sehun’s dying for some sunlight. 

He makes his way to the corner bar in hopes that he has converted the times for Seulgi’s shifts correctly. The cool air in the bar really does nothing to comfort Sehun’s desire for some warmth. He curses this stupid planet and this stupid mission. 

“I need information on Minseok’s new mission.”

Seulgi smirks as she fills the beer glass, foam dripping down the side onto the countertop. “That’s 50 apsars.”

Sehun draws out the money. “Bar business not as good as it once was? That’s an extra 10 I’m spending just for some information.”

Seulgi grimaces as she takes the money and starts making another drink. “You get compensated anyways. Minseok’s trying to make an alliance with Etrade. I don’t know why, but I do know it’s happening in a few days.”

Sehun could’ve heard better news. Etrade being one of their biggest sources of space cadets, it was probably worth more than what Seulgi or Minseok even knew. He walks out of the bar, choosing to rest against his spaceship.

It’s Chanyeol who relays the message back to Baekhyun, and then Baekhyun who finally enters his screen. 

“Don’t interact with Minseok. It might turn dirty too quick, not when you’re going alone anyway. Just scope out whatever deal they’re making and report back to me.” Sehun nods, already dreading the thought of another flight out to Etrade, even further away. 

He decides to go back to grab a beer, and Seulgi’s telling him about this hot new customer that they have. 

“I already told you. I don’t need to be set up with anyone.”

Selugi laughs. “Once you see him, you’ll change your mind.”

Sehun rolls his eyes and continues peering around the club, feeling a light buzz in his head as he tries to eavesdrop into the conversation next to him. 

He thinks he hears something along the lines of affair and cheating and given his extremely bad humour as Baekhyun always reminds him, he has to do everything he can to look away and  _ not  _ give away that he’s clearly laughing at whatever struggles the poor girl was trying to explain. 

Unfortunately for him, he decides to look up into the eyes of such a man so pretty, he’s not sure if he’s even human. Sehun, unabashed as always, doesn’t hesitate to give a once-over, acknowledging that this guy wasn’t from any of his neighbouring planets. 

The guy doesn’t seem to mind. Instead, he stares right back into Sehun’s face, and Sehun’s not sure if he should be offended or amused. 

“I told you you’d change your mind,” Seulgi’s voice comes in tantalisingly. Sehun asks for a name without lifting his eyes off of him, his competitive streak alight as soon as the guy had made it clear he wouldn’t be turning away anytime soon. 

“Junmyeon.” And Sehun deems it a worthy name for such a gorgeous cadet. But Sehun doesn’t have time for romance or sex, so he finishes the drink and walks out the bar, a certain Junmyeon rarely ever leaving his mind. 

**2\. Messier 81**

Six months later and Sehun is on his way to another planet to clean up papers and documents from the last killing of one of his planet's diplomats. Baekhyun hadn’t yet declared war on Minseok or Etrade, and given that they had killed almost a dozen of their people by now, Sehun thinks it’s due time. 

He’s in his ship, the autopilot carrying him through space, and he takes his time to lose himself in the paintings up on his childhood bedroom walls. He can never really memorise the alignments of the stars in the far distance, nor the names of the hundreds of the planets of blue and black and green that he passes. 

What Sehun has memorised is Junmyeon’s face, a permanent scar on his eyelids from six months ago every time he closes his eyes. The light from the nearest star decorates his skin with a soft glow, and Junmyeon’s face in his mind becomes brighter. Just like that, he falls asleep once again. 

When he arrives, at the planet he’s only ever visited once before, he’s set to a hotel not far from where the body now remained, a night in between him and his mission, and then he’d finally be up in the skies again.

What Sehun doesn’t see coming is this:

Junmyeon bumps into him in the lobby, dressed in a delicious pair of jeans and a shirt that hugs his shoulders perfectly. Sehun wonders if they’d be staring at each other again because right now, he wouldn’t really mind. Instead, Junmyeon’s the first one to say something. 

“Sorry about that. I’m Junmyeon.” 

Sehun thinks his voice sounds even more delectable and his eyes from this close might shine more than the stars in space. “I’m Sehun. From Ilea.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widen, Sehun’s not sure why. 

Even more confusingly, he says, “I know. You’re not the only one who knows Seulgi’s main job isn’t a bartender.”

Sehun’s not sure what to say. “Oh. Cool. See you around, then.” And he runs away again. 

**3\. Centaurus A**

The war isn’t really referred to as the war anymore. Instead, its name is passed around in hushed whispers across the streets of Garia and through the shared glasses of beer in Seulgi’s bar. 

“I hate your stupid red sand.”

“You could always just hologram me. I don’t see why you insist on coming over every single time when it takes you three days at a time.”

Sehun gulps his beer down, ready to pass out in order to sleep. “You don’t understand. If it gets intercepted or tampered with halfway through, it could make the war worse than it already is.”

Seulgi lets out her usual disapproving sigh. “So Baekhyun’s just going to risk your life every time there’s even a minor threat? Don’t you ever get sick of space travel? Feel like you need to settle down with a job on your own planet?”

Sehun grumbles at the mention of Baekhyun. He’s fought with both Chanyeol and Baekhyun about the missions far too many times, and he’s the one who insists on risking the travel anyway. “I like travelling in space,” he shrugs, “and as much as I love my planet, it’s reserved for my vacations and free time. Not labour. But don’t go blabbing about that to Junmyeon either.”

Seulgi heartily laughs. “So he’s still on your mind? That makes two of you. He’s here, did you know? Not sure why.”

Sehun’s out the door as soon as he pays the bill. He can’t seem to find the reason for why he so desperately wants to see Junmyeon again, and he finds it a little pathetic. 

“Sehun. Hey.” The voice that had echoed in Sehun’s dreams for the last 3 months spoke right next to his ear. 

Sehun turns around, breathless. “Hey.”

Junmyeon gives him a small smile and Sehun thinks maybe he  _ would _ burn his own house down if Junmyeon asked. 

“How long are you staying here for?”

If Sehun is being honest, he probably shouldn’t Suho anything. He’s headed back from his mission to Etrade again, to see if the Princes’ could be convinced to rejoin their alliance, and he’s a few days away from home again, making a pit stop to gather intel. So if Sehun is being smart, he wouldn't tell Junmyeon all this. 

Junmyeon listens to all of it, more attentively than Sehun would realise. “I’m here for a few days too.”

Sehun wants to run away, but honestly, he’s a bit sick of it. He wants to go places with Junmyeon, even on this dull planet with it’s relentless, repetitive red sand. He thinks with Junmyeon, he wouldn’t get bored ever. 

It’s a bit of bickering back and forth until Junmyeon concedes to Sehun’s choice of the aquarium. “Usually, I would detest the aquarium. My planet’s filled with water that I can’t seem to escape it until I literally do.”

Sehun’s about to ask what planet he’s talking about but Junmyeon interrupts. “But it’s you.” And he heads off with Sehun trailing behind him, a little lost and a little enraptured with the guy in front of him.

It’s not like Sehun wanted to drag Junmyeon out to someplace he didn’t want to be. But the fish in the tanks reminded him too much of home for him to just pass by them. Junmyeon reassures him that he really doesn’t mind and he can learn to appreciate what Sehun thinks is beautiful.

  
Sehun wants to tell him that Junmyeon himself is beautiful, but he catches himself before he can. Junmyeon’s confused at the blush lighting up Sehun’s cheeks but he just smiles and keeps walking, Sehun’s hand wrapped carefully around his.

**4\. Circinus Galaxy**

The war is worse now. Baekhyun is sending Chanyeol with him for this mission. Sehun wants to complain, argue that he can handle himself, but Baekhyun insists. Says that maybe two months ago he could’ve, but not now, not when Minseok’s army is at its peak, and the Princes of Etrade are still on the fence about the alliance. 

Sehun’s ship travels even slower now too, weighed down by all the guns in the back, and Chanyeol’s extra luggage even though Sehun claims he’s overpacked way too much for a month-long trip. 

“A body like this and I’m  _ not  _ going to dress it up with the best clothes I can?” Chanyeol sits back in his seat with an air of arrogance Sehun’s used to by now. 

“You’ll be in your cadet uniform half the time anyway.”

Chanyeol just hums along, looking out the window to peer at some of the passing rocks. “You never told me you were going out with anyone.”

Sehun snaps his head too fast to feign ignorance. “I’m not going out with anyone. He’s just someone I talk to.”

Sehun guesses Seulgi was still in touch with Irene, who was still in touch with Baekhyun. He wonders if all galaxies were always this small. 

“Who is he? Where’s he from? What does he do?” Chanyeol’s excited now and Sehun realises he’ll never get to just peacefully watch the floating pieces of rocks and metals pass by anytime soon.

“Junmyeon. That’s all you need to know.” Chanyeol grumbles back into his seat, mumbling something about how Sehun was always so secretive. But even if Sehun wanted to tell him, he couldn’t. For some reason, the topic of Junmyeon’s work or planet always got shoved aside, forgotten at the tip of his tongue. Even when they’d been messaging, Junmyeon always seemed to look past any questions.

It irked Sehun. There didn’t seem to be much he could do about it until he saw the boy next, but his instinctual feeling to run away, to leave before he was tied down to somewhere that wasn’t his home, never seemed to leave. 

The next thing he realises is the blue dirt and the pink leaves in front of him. Chanyeol had landed the ship a while ago, restocking their food before making their way into Kai’s apartment for the week. 

The deal had been that Sehun and Chanyeol would use Kai’s second apartment until they needed to, and Baekhyun would waive Kai’s fees any time he wanted to visit Ilea. And Sehun didn’t mind. Sure, he’s slightly annoyed at the thought of Kai’s visits now substantially increasing when the boy couldn’t seem to last a day without dragging Sehun out of his home, but his apartment was nice, and it had a solid view of the pink forest too. 

While Chanyeol goes out to gather intel from the locals, Sehun decides to make a visit to the national library. Baekhyun had made it clear that finding out what Minseok wanted, whatever artifact he had discovered that they had possession of was the most crucial piece of information to find right now. 

Sehun really shouldn’t have been surprised. It seemed like fate that Junmyeon had to be on every planet, in every city he was. 

The shock must have been evident on his face because Junmyeon laughs and makes his way in front of Sehun. 

“What? Think you’re the only one that knows Alara has some of the best books across the galaxies?”

Sehun doesn’t. It’s common knowledge for any space cadet. “I missed you.”

Junmyeon is the one surprised now, and Sehun tries to hide his smile. He only receives a gentle nudge in return.

As much as he wants to spend time with Junmyeon, Sehun has a job to do. And that’s exactly what he tells him. Junmyeon doesn’t seem to mind. He accompanies Sehun to the library every day of the week that Sehun and Chanyeol were in Alara. 

“I didn’t get anything. Whatever he’s looking for, it’s too hidden. Even from the city of Alara.” Sehun notifies Baekhyun and ends the call when he sees Junmyeon approaching. 

“You’re leaving.” Sehun wants to stay. He wants Junmyeon to ask him to stay. He wants Chanyeol to tell him that he has everything under control and that Sehun can stay for longer. But he knows he doesn’t. He knows that the war will soon spread out across the galaxies and that even Junmyeon has to go home to protect whatever planet he lives on.

It’s almost instant. After that, Sehun’s loading the last of his things onto his ship, and Junmyeon stands across from him. 

Sehun has a lot he wants to say, a lot he means to ask Junmyeon, but he can’t get the words out of his mouth. He knows that the war will probably hit them before he can see Junmyeon again. 

“Bye. I’ll see you soon.” And they’re both aware it’s a lie.

Junmyeon smiles sadly and places a light kiss on Sehun’s forehead. “Bye. It’s the Axcrus.”

Sehun stares at him in confusion, but Junmyeon walks backwards until he’s too far for Sehun to shout anything. 

Every second of every day in the spaceship travelling back to Ilea is spent trying to figure out what Junmyeon means by Axcrus. 

**5\. Phoenix Dwarf**

Sehun hasn’t slept in two days. The war was finally here. Minseok’s army was seen on the outskirts of their planet in the early hours of the morning, and their own army had since been positioned. 

Baekhyun looks wearier than he does. Chanyeol hasn’t left his side in a week, and Sehun longs for the faint touches he sees Chanyeol secretly give Baekhyun. 

They still haven’t found the artifact, and Baekhyun had given up that path a while ago anyway. He’s sure that wherever it was, it was in the centre. The palace. He’s set to protect it with his life if he has to. 

Sehun won’t let it get to that anyway. When he sees the masses of orange soldiers crawling up over the horizon, led by Minseok’s flag, he knows he’d easily die for the two people in his life he’d ever had the privilege of being friends with. 

And then it begins. The clashing of the swords and red blood dripping onto the white soil can be seen from Baekhyun’s balcony. Sehun sometimes wishes he wasn’t a high ranking cadet, wishes he could be down there, protecting his home. 

But the violence seems to be edging closer anyway, so much so that Sehun can now make out the faces of the enemy soldiers, and he’s sure that Minseok isn’t too far away either.

Baekhyun nods and Sehun’s downstairs in a flash, adjusting his armour and waiting for the gates to be opened. Kai is there waiting and he nods at Sehun as a sign of encouragement. 

But when the doors open, and Sehun focuses in on a familiar face, it only takes a second for the shock to wear down before he’s rushing back into Baekhyun’s room, ignoring his tear-stained face.

He’s breathing too heavily to talk, but he manages to get it out anyway. 

“Axcrus,” he takes a deep breath. “The Axcrus is the artifact they’re looking for.”

**\+ 1. Milky Way**

Sehun’s standing in front of Junmyeon. Their black and orange clash together but in Sehun’s mind, he’s never wanted it any other way. 

Junmyeon brushes his hair out of his eye and peers down at the blood splattered all over Sehun’s face. Sehun doesn’t take his eyes off Junmyeon's face. 

“I’m sorry.” Is all Junmyeon can say. 

And when Sehun wraps his arms around Junmyeon, the rush of victory in his veins and his heart beating so loud that the field of dead bodies around them might’ve heard too, he doesn’t think he misses his home so much. 

Not when it’s in his arms, kissing him until the numbness in his lips is replaced with fire. 

**Author's Note:**

> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/MLEECITY)
> 
> i hope this au made the slightest sense, considering that i speed wrote it so fast! 
> 
> whether suho is killed for betraying minseok, or escapes by going unnoticed is up to your interpretation!


End file.
